Flesh
by LadyInfam0us
Summary: Edward is a serial killer. He preys on the screams and blood of innocent victims. What happens when he abducts a girl who stirs feelings in him that he never could have predicted. After all, what was flesh if it wasn't meant to bleed. (AU) M rated for violence and disturbing content. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

What am I doing?

That was the big question. I was being stupid, I was being reckless. This was not how I did things. What was wrong with me?

I was usually calm and collected. I surveyed the scene and moved accordingly. I did not hesitate when I saw fear in their eyes. I did not flinch when they tried to scream. I did not waver when they cried. They were all just puppets to me anyway.

It had always been this way.

This burning desire that had crawled inside my skull since an early age. My mother had cried when she had seen all the bodies of the dead neighborhood pets. It had not bothered me. For what was the flesh for, other than to bleed?

Society would call me a monster, I would call myself a god. I knew no man made bounds. I ruled my life as the master predator. All humans were underneath me. Why should it matter what they did for a living? Why should it matter if they had crying brats at home. What other purpose did they have except satisfy me?

People were like sheep. Easily manipulated and slaughtered. I was the hunter patrolling the crowds. I was the one who wore the mask hiding the evil underneath. Under my facade of a nice man, lived the demon. Not that anyone ever could tell. When the police always came it was never for me. Who would suspect me? A handsome man with a respectable job. I kept up my persona for the public eye. Nobody ever suspected me of any despicable deeds.

These despicable deeds I loved.

These despicable deeds I craved.

After all, I Edward Cullen, was a serial killer. The blood would flow before I was satiated. My hunger grew each day and each night. I needed this, I had to have this. This moment of bliss. This moment of pure nirvana. The sheep needed their master and I intended to deliver.

In the blink of a eye, it was all over. Protect what is so precious. Because there are people like me, people like us, who prey on the weak. And believe me, we can smell it. We can sense it in the air. We are coming for you. It is survival of the fittest and you are at the bottem of the list.

Sleep with one eye open, and beware, we are closer than you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Oct. 10

1:32 am

He could hear her heart thudding inside her chest with each breath. Her footsteps beating the ground in quick succession. He nostrils flared at the thought and he quickened his pace. He could practically feel her warm skin underneath his fingertips. He needed to feel her warmth.

The girl smacked branches away with her hand as she ran through the trees. Her hysterical cries coming out breathless and hurried. She knew she was fighting a losing battle. There was nothing out here but a bunch of trees. Where could she possibly run too? Who was going to help her out here?

She turned her head around and stared into the eyes of the beast. Fiona was just trying to meet a guy at the bar. Her clothes were skimpy and she had hoped to score easily tonight. When the tall handsome man had appeared to her, she had thought she was the luckiest girl. His tall demeanor and his beautiful green eyes caught her attention. Fiona could tell he had money. Maybe it was his walk or the way he talked.

He had bought her drinks until her head started to swim. Then he had leaned closer and started kissing up her neck. It had sent shivers down her skin. After that, it wasn't hard for him to pressure her into coming home with him. Except he hadn't taken her home. He had taken her here.

The forest.

The trees crushed darkly around her. Her fear escalating into pure panic mode. She knew that there was no way out. The beast had captured his prey. Her sneaker caught on a branch and down she fell. She cried out as her ankle twisted. There was no hope for her now. She did the only thing she could think to do.

She turned to the man who chased her. She turned to the man who had tricked her.

"Please sir, i won't tell anyone i promise. Just don't hurt me!" she pleaded.

The man stood there in the shadows a few feet away. His shoulders shaking as he caught his breath. He could literally sense the fear rolling off of her. It was simply delicious.

"Of course, let me help you." he said. His voice coming out in a purr.

Fiona shakily lifted her arm and extended her hand to his. His grasp that was once warm gripped her hand. He pulled her up and lifted her into his arms. Her tears were streaming down her face. She knew what happened now.

The handsome stranger did not hesitate. He disappeared into the darkness with the girl in his arms. Soon he was swallowed by the darkness. The only thing that could tie Fiona to this place was a lone sneaker in the dirt. That was all that would be left of the girl.

* * *

Oct 23

8:42 am

Bella clicked the remote on her tv. The news came loud and clear over the tiny speaker.

"Breaking news. A woman has been reported missing. Fiona McAdams, age 22. Last seen leaving her DuBois apartment on October 10th. Last seen wearing black pants and a pink top. Anyone with any information is to report to the Sandy Township Area Police." the grim newswoman said.

Bella switched off the tv. What was wrong with people now a days? Bella had seen many crime shows on tv. She knew how these things usually ended. But here so close? There hasn't been a kidnap in this area for a long time. She hoped that the perpetrator was caught and soon. She felt bad for the poor girl. Then again, maybe the girl was just missing. Sometimes accidents occur and no one is around to see it and report it. She could be laying somewhere with a concussion. Maybe it wasn't anything too suspicious.

Bella shoved those thoughts away. She had more important things to worry about. Hopefully they found the girl, who ever she was.

Bella grabbed her coat off the counter and exited the house. She walked to her car and got it. She was going to be late for work. She drove as quickly as she could to the nursing homes front entrance. She pushed the car door open with a groan. She almost ran into the building. She ran to the clock in machine and punched in her seven digits. She sighed when she realized that she had made it just in time.

"Almost late again." said a voice from behind her.

Bella whirled around to face the floor lead, Becky.

"I made it just in time." she said.

"Yes i can see that, what is it now? One more tardy and your fired, right?" Becky sneered.

"I won't be late." Bella declared.

Becky popped the gum in her mouth and walked away. Her hips swinging oddly as she walked. Bella stared after her with thoughts racing through her head. That woman had it out for her. She just knew it. Ever since Bella had started working there a few months ago Becky hadn't kept her eyes off of her. Bella had to make sure she was not late again.

It wasn't entirely all of her fault. She was just a hectic kind of person. She always assumed that she had more time than she had. She thought that things would take quicker than they really did. It had ended up getting her almost fired. She did not want to lose this job.

Bella started on her daily routine for the morning. She checked in on her usual patients and changed bedding and clothing. When it was time for lunch she made her way to the nursing homes cafeteria. She grabbed a sandwich and headed for the table that she always sat at. Her friends Sam and Heather were already there waiting for her.

"Hey Bella, did you hear?" Sam said. Her eyes were wide. Bella could see all the pearly white teeth in her mouth.

"What?" she asked.

"That poor girl that's missing. They think it might be a serial killer." Heather said in a serious tone.

"Oh come on, how do they know that? Maybe the girl just got lost somewhere or something." Bella said. She picked her turkey sandwich up and went to take a bite. The other two girls looked at her with mollified expressions.

"What?" Bella said, throwing her sandwich down.

"This is serious Bella," Heather said. "This girl could be trapped in a basement somewhere having god knows what done to her."

"Heather, if a "serial killer" got her, she's probably already dead." Bella said flatly.

Sam shook her head. "Can't you at least pretend that your upset?"

"Why should i? It's not like it's happening to me." she said. She had picked up her sandwich and took a big bite. It had never tasted more delicious.

* * *

 **Authors note: More to come in the following days. Stay tuned. Things are just starting to get interesting. Let me know what you think! R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Oct 25

8:12 am.

Detective Cain had been in the service for over ten years. It had not prepared him for what he seen today. He had gotten the call an hour ago. A human remain had been discovered by a hiker this morning. He had been called in when it had been discovered that the skull was not showing signs of decomposition. All the flesh had been rendered from the skull. Searches in the nearby areas had concluded that there was no sign of the rest of the body. The skull was the only piece.

What was unsual about the case was that the skull showed signs of erosion. If a human had died in this area, it would take time to erode completely. The skull showed no signs of weathering and there was no flesh clinging to it. It was as if all the skin was somehow ripped off. That was why they had called Detective Cain onto the scene.

Cain had worked in numerous murder investigations. He had seen his share of blood and gore. He tried to not let his feelings show as he surveyed the scene. The skull was found propped delicately in the nearby forest in town. It was set on top of a fallen log. Its mouth seemed to sneer as you walked closer. The placement of the skull was proof that someone had set it there. Someone had purposely put the remains where it would be discovered.

This was the work of a sick individual. There was no other clues that the forensic team could discover. The area was well hidden. Someone could easily come out here and place the skull. This led Detective Cain to infer that the killing did not occur here. The murder had occurred elsewhere and the skull had been transported here. But why?

What was the signifigance of this area? It was not underpopulated. There were several walking trails that crisscrossed through here. The perpetrator had to know that his work would get discovered. Was this for shock value? Was the murderer trying to get a response for his crime? Cain instantly switched into detective mode. The witness was thirty-four year old Mike Hanna. He had been walking his dog along the route when he had come across the macabre scene. He had instantly called 911 with his cell phone.

Detective Cain went to asses the witness. He stepped over the police tape for the third time and went to where the witness was sitting dazed on the grass. Cain had all the details that he had made to the first responder. He was hoping that the second interrogation might give forth some other detail that the witness hadn't reported in the initial report.

"Mr. Hanna, I am Detective Cain. I was hoping to ask you some more questions. " he said calmly to the white faced man.

"I already told everything to the other officers."

"Yes, but i was hoping to go through it one more time."

Mike looked at Cain but without really seeing him. Cain could tell this man would not forget what he had seen probably for the rest of his life.

"I was walking Scooter, my lab, when i came around the bend. It was just there. Seeming to sit there and jeer at me. I thought maybe it was just a prank. Maybe someone had set up a fake skull. Its almost Halloween you know. So i came closer and Scooter started to bark madly. There was no...other parts, so i touched the skull. Trying to see if it was plastic or something. It was hard and sticky. I did not want to believe that it was...a skull. But i knew that i had to call the police." he said shakily.

"Did you notice anyone on the trails as you were coming in?" Cain asked. All the information Mike had given was already given to the other officers.

"No one. This part of the trails is usually empty this time of day. I have been walking this trail for years. I never expected..."

"Was there any unusual things that you can remember?" he asked.

"No, this trail is the same it was as it has always been. Me and Scooter walk it every other day at least three times a week. How could i have known this was going to happen?" he stammered.

Cain tugged his notebook out of his pocket and checked over the details. There was nothing new to report.

"Thanks for your time, you should be able to leave shortly." Detective Cain said flipping his book shut with a snap. Mike appeared to not have heard him. He was a middle aged balding man. Citizens were not used to dealing with scenes of this magnitude. Cain had been on the force for years to know that some times the scary things don't always stay in the dark. There were millions of unsolved cases and more each year. Sometimes things happen and it leaves behind a mystery. He was hoping that this was not one of them. Whoever the victim was, they needed closure for the families. He couldn't fathom losing his own daughter. He would patrol the streets until he found her. Who was out there now wondering what happened to their loved one?

Cain slipped between patrol cars and walked over to the scene. Forensics was giving the scene a very detailed sweep. He knew that they were searching for any clue, any thread or hair, any clues as to who did this and how. He knew that it would take days for the forensic scan to come in. He would have to hope that the lead examiner would be able to give him any clues today. He needed more than just a skinless skull. He needed a gender, possible age, anything. The lead was a professional woman named Amanda. She had been working in the forensic department for over fifteen years. This woman knew here stuff.

He caught her eye and beckoned her to come over. He waited as she carefully dodged all the evidence markers. She took of her gloves and shoved them in her white coat pocket.

"What can i do for you, Cain?" she asked. They had known each other for a few years now.

"What can you tell me?" he asked.

"This is not a regular case. The skull has no signs of damage, decomposition, no fungal growth, no skin or ligaments. It is as if the skull was picked clean. This dictates that the skull was possibly scraped clean and maybe a use of acid erosion to take away all the skin. The skull looks fairly fresh so it has not been sitting out in this weather for very long. Though it could have been preserved for who knows how long. We are going to run tests on the solution used and maybe that will give us some new information. We are definitely dealing with a smart individual. There is no way to get any DNA from this bone." she said.

"Is there any information on the skull itself?" he asked slowly.

"There is a sticky residue that covers the skull and more in the eye sockets and folds of the skull. It seems as it was lightly washed in some acidic solution that took all the skin and hair off the bone. The skull looks feminine in shape if you look at the jawbone and the cheek size. I would say it was a young female. Without more to examine i can not say anything else."

"Thanks Amanda, let me know if you discover something else."

Amanda nodded and went back to her examination. Cain watched as technicians picked the skull up and put it in a clear plastic bag. More tests would be done down at the lab, until then Cain had some digging to do. He waved good bye to the surrounding officers and headed back to his cruiser. There were definitely a lot of questions on this case. He needed to see if there were any missing persons recently reported missing in the last few months. The skull would not give any details, it was after all just a bone. He needed to see what else he could dig up on this case. Amanda had said that the victim was possibly a young female. That was where he would start to look.


	4. Chapter 4

Oct 28

9:35 pm

Bella sat with her legs outstretched on the sofa. Her head rested softly on the arm of the chair. She was dozing off to the nameless cartoon on the screen. Some dog was running around with a talking baby. She felt her eye lids drop just a little. She knew that she should go to sleep but she didn't want too. It felt like she still had to do something.

Shit. She had left her work clothes in the washer! She jerked off the couch and ran to put her clothes in the drier. She threw them in and went back to the couch. The cartoon was starting to bore her. She picked the remote up and switched the channel. The news channel was flashing red. She decided to watch and see what was happening.

The anchorwoman appeared very uncomfortable. "We have news on the missing woman, Fiona McAdams, age 22. A skull was found in that has correctly been identified as belonging to the young woman. Continues searches for the young woman's remains are still in head way. If anyone has any news, please contact your local police."

Bella sat back and thought more about that. What had been done to this poor girl? Bella had not thought of it much over the few days but the truth had hit her hard. They had identified the skull as belonging to the missing girl. Forensic analysis but be something truly amazing. The fact that they were able to match the girl to the bone was a miracle. Where was the rest of her?

Bella got to thinking about murder. It was not like things like this didn't happen. They actually happened more than anyone new. Serial killers were also more around than you would like to believe. Though Bella didn't believe that there was one in DuBois. DuBois was not a big enough town. Things like that did not happen here. Maybe there was an animal attack. If there was no body how did they know the cause of death? Maybe she just encountered some bad luck. She refused to believe that there was a serial murderer. Those things just did not happen here.

She got up from the couch and went over to her lap top. She pushed the power button and waited for the desktop to load. She typed 'Fiona McAdams' into the google search bar. Images cascaded across the page.

Fiona was pretty. She had beautiful chestnut hair and blue eyes. She was a student at Penn State DuBois. She was on her way to a better life. What had happened to her? That was the big question. How could a girl just disappear and then reappear in just a few weeks. Why was there no one who could remember seeing her? How did someone just disappear from the streets? How could she be found only by her skull? How was that even possible? She was no medical student but didn't tissue take longer to decompose?

Was there something more sinister going on? Was there just a terrible accident that nobody witnessed? There were wild animals in Pennsylvania. Bears, wolves, and mountain lions were over the entire state mostly. It would not be unlikely that she had been attacked by an animal. It was a sad and unfortunate affair.

Bella was not heartless. She felt too many emotions that she tried to not think about things. The fact was, was she didn't allow herself to feel for this girl because she secretly hoped she would be found. She did not like to dwell on unpleasant things. She had hoped that Fiona would be found. It did not look like that was the case.

Bella swallowed loudly in her throat. She should never have changed the channel. She would never be able to sleep with all these thoughts and images in her head. She rubbed her hand on her head and got up from the couch. She went across her living room and into the bathroom. She popped the medicine cabinet open and took out a bottle of sleep aides. She needed them. She shook out three and took them with water from the tap.

She walked to her bedroom and laid on the bed. The hall light was still on. She watched as the light started to fade as her eyes started to drop. All her thoughts on Fiona were slowly starting to disappear. She did not want to think of these things any longer.

Pretty soon, she was asleep.

Bella started to dream.

In her dreams she could not make out any of her surroundings. All she sensed was dark shadows and the feeling of being trapped. She could not make out where she was. She did not even know who was out there. All she could sense was the feeling of death in the air.

She could hear heavy breathing and soft cries. The dark shadows swirled around her thicker than before. She could not see who was making that noise. The noise intensified into a thick scream. In a second, the scream was cut off with the sound of a heavy thud.

Bella could not sense anything of time and place. She could not see anything but the thick smoke. All she could hear was the sound of something being dragged across a floor. She could feel the fear starting to overwhelm her. Her breaths were coming out ragged in her chest. The panic was threatening to consume her.

Bella could see a shape emerging from the shadows. A dark outline was starting to appear. Her heart beat painfully inside her chest. She felt like it was about to burst. She did not know if she could handle the sight of the mysterious figure. She was not expecting the image that appeared.

A single red eye gleamed from the shadows. Its message was clear, it was dark and terrifying. She took a step back and tried to move away. Whatever that eye was, she did not want to be a part of it. The shadow seemed to sense her distress. It started to swirl madly and inched forward. Bella stumbled back and fell. She hit the ground so hard her breath got knocked out of her.

The shadow seemed to shriek and it rushed for her. Bella screamed as the darkness clouded around her. The air was ripped from her lungs. She felt like she could not breath. She felt like she was going to die.

Bella yanked upright in her bed. Her heart thudding so loud she had no problem hearing it. The nightmare was slowly fading from her memory. She could remember a menacing eye but even those details were starting to fade. She looked at the night stand. 6:10. She should be asleep. What had woken her in the first place? Wasn't she having a nightmare? She could not clearly remember. She did remember that something in her dream had scared her. But what was so scary in her house?

She let the nightmare fade away. The details were slowly starting to disappear. She laid her head back down on her pillow and tried once again to fall asleep. The clock ticked softly with each minute that passed. Bella fell asleep once again. This time her dreams were not disturbed with any dark thoughts. She slept and forgot all about the nightmare.

* * *

 **Authors: Alright, here's the first three chapters. Let me know what you guys think! There's still a lot to come so stick around. Thanks so much for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Oct 31

12:44 am

Edward had follwed the girl. She was dressed in a slutty bunny outfit. He had not known why he chose her. Was it the way she laughed as she was flirting with men? The way her eyes took in each man as she assessed them. He could literally smell the pheromones. It made his stomach twist in disgust. He hated woman like that. Was that why had had chosen her?

From an early age, Edward had felt this weird feeling for woman. His mother was a big boned woman with a ready hand. She had struck him many times when he was younger. She was a Catholic raised woman. She believed in paying for your sins. It was comical that the bitch had paid for hers in the only way he knew how, with blood.

It had started with the beatings. Every time she hit him, his own mother, it had lodged dark thoughts into his head. What gave her the right to hit him? Was she somehow above him? Did she have the power to hurt, to control? Why was she allowed to beat him until bruises formed or until the blood flowed. Was his mother better than he was?

Edward did not believe that. Mothers were supposed to love their children. Where was the love for him? Why was he not loved? Was he incapable of invoking that feeling? He had to be. Soon Edward didn't need love and didn't feel love. He had no love for anyone. Especially these vile woman who threw away their virtue for sleazy men who could care less about them. It reminded him of his mother.

His mother used to be pretty. She used to be married that was until she cheated, hence Edward was born. Edward did not know who his father was. He did not care. His mother had taken it out all on him. She blamed him for the pregnancy, as if it was his fault. He tried to love her. He tried to hold her as she hit him. He tried to forgive her as she hurt him. When was enough, enough?

What was the purpose of life unless you were him? Edward was above the law. He was above societies rules and expectations. Edward did not need family, he did not need feelings. Feelings were nothing but useless. He could live without them. That was why he felt no pity as he watched his girl. Her skinny arms pressing into any man who would pay attention. It was sickening to watch.

The bunny did not notice his approach. The bar was packed full with drunken bodies. Nobody would notice her absence. He came up behind her and inhaled. He could smell the cheap perfume that reeked from her body. He had to force the revulsion he felt. He placed a hand on her back. She felt the warmth and turned around. Her blonde hair whipped around as her blue eyes found his.

"Oh, hey!" she said seductively.

He knew what she wanted.

"Can i buy you a drink?"

* * *

The room was dark and cold. The walls sound proofed and made of steel. No one ever escaped this place. He slid the knife along the sharpener. The girl who's name was Lisa was still passed out. Her hands were tied behind her back. Her skimpy outfit barely covered anything. It had not been hard getting her to leave with him. All it ever took was a nice personality and a money clip full of money. They were all looking for an easy way. He despised them all.

He slid the scalpel out of its sheathe and looked it over. He would need to replace this one, it was getting dull. He did not like dull knives and other cutting tools. They made the job so much messier. Edward did not like mess. He liked all his blades in a neat little row. His thoughts kept returning to his little scene that he had made a few days earlier. It was always amusing to see the police baffled on live tv. They had been on the news begging for any information. Too bad there would not be any. He had made sure that nothing was left behind.

He heard the girl moan. He did not look up from his sharpening. He needed them to be ready. The girl was crying out trying to get out of the binding. He did not pay attention in the slightest. She tried to get to her feet but couldn't. He had taken care of that. One little snick and her achilles tendon was severed. She would not be walking or running anytime soon. She started to cry as she realized that she was going no where. Edward was prepared for it all. Nobody was escaping, the hunter was on the prowl.

He knew what came next, the begging. God how he hated the begging. _I have a family. Please i have children._ He hated when the cried. Didn't they know? Couldn't they see? His green eyes should show them all they needed to know. No begging, no crying could save them. They were his now and the would be forever his. Did they see the demon lurking behind his eyes? He believed that some did, in the very last moment. Humans were pathetic creatures. They believed in the stupid think called hope. Didn't they realize that there was no hope here?

He put down the scalpel and walked over to her. He had already forgotten her name. What did that detail even matter?

"Please don't. Please let me go, i won't say anything i swear!" she pleaded. Snot was running out of her nose. Her makeup was running off. She was less attractive now than she had been before.

"Of course you won't. You wont be saying much ever again. We shall see how far you can be pushed before you finally understand."

"U-understand wh-what." she stammered.

"That you are already dead."

* * *

 **Authors note: This is done in shorter paragraphs to show the time jumps properly. Some will be longer than others. Thanks for reading and more to come as i type it out.**


	6. Chapter 6

Nov 3

Noon

Bella sat at the lunch table with Sam and Heather. They were all in a panic.

"Listen they don't even have any leads." Sam said.

"They will find some. They have all that scientific shit." Heather replied.

"They only barely found who's skull it was. They don't have any leads or else they would not be asking the public for information. It has been like a few weeks and there have been no arrests." Sam said.

"Well something needs to be done about this! I mean someone's dead." Heather said.

Bella was deep in her own thoughts. It troubled her that no leads had been found. No one had been arrested either. No new clues, nothing. How could there be nothing? She had seen all these forensic shows that had made breakthroughs on a single strand of hair! How could they find nothing?

It was all across the news. Fiona's family had come across the screen many times. Crying big tears on the news trying to find any information on their daughters killer. It had torn Bella up every time she seen it. It was a terrible thing to even contemplate. It was a miracle that they had identified the skull at all. The news reporter had spent ten minutes going over the public details of the case. The teeth had all been sanded down. No dental records would ever match. The killer had been careful of his tracks. The skull had been identified not by DNA but by luck. The killer had overlooked something. Fiona had a head injury when she was a child. Her skull had been stapled back together. That was the only clue that had linked the two together. The skull found had indentations that were in the same spot that Fiona would have them. It had been pure luck.

It was scary to think that there was a serial killer on the loose. Though it was not certain at the time whether it was a one time murder or a serial murder. There were not enough clues on the case. It was a bizarre and creepy thing to think about. Fiona had been alive and well not even a month ago. Her life was taken out as quickly as a flame dying out. Bella did not know what to make of it. There were too many speculations and rumors going around.

Someone had said that Fiona was mixed into drugs really bad, others discredited that. There were no clear facts on what had happened that night. Fiona hadn't been reported missing for ten days. Her skull was found eighteen days later. The fact that she had been missing for ten whole days was staggering. Nobody had even questioned her whereabouts. The city was in a panic. Rumors were flying high and they would continue to rise. With no new clues the case would eventually die down. Would they catch the killer or would he continue on his rampage? No one had answers to this question.

* * *

Detective Cain was sitting at his desk. He was looking over the clues from the case. Fiona was last seen walking home from her campus university. The university was twenty miles away from where her skull was found. Had she been lured away? Had the killer grabbed her off the streets? There was no way to know what happened that fateful night. Fiona's classmates had defined her as a well liked girl. She went to school, had a part time job, and paid her rent on time. She was not known to have any enemies or violent boyfriends. If there ever was a poster child for a perfect American girl, Fiona was it.

It saddened Cain to think that this girl was violently taken from the streets. She had a family and a steady life. In two years she would have graduated and moved away. Instead her skull was found and there was a possibility that the rest of her would stay missing. The poor family could not even get an open burial for the poor girl.

Cain had been working for ten hours straight. He knew there had to be something that he was missing. Things just did not make sense. He worked in a Unit that was native to Pittsburgh. Murders happened frequently down in that area. He was used to large city violence. This was DuBois, Pennsylvania! Things like this just did not happen around here. Girls just did not disappear and then reappear in pieces. It was a sadistic ritual that the killer was prone too. He had wanted that skull to be found. He had deliberately set it up for shock value. It was almost as if he was taunting us.

It said a little about his criminal profile. He was sadistic in nature. Probably had great intellect. An amateur would not have went into that great detail to hide any trace he might have left. He had left the skull because he knew no evidence was left behind. The killer was smart. Probably came from a wealthy background. There was no body so it was hard to tell much more. Cain wondered if they would ever find one.

He sighed and rubbed his hand across his weary eyes. This was going to be a long night. He pulled out the forensics report.

Fluoroantimonic acid had been the sticky substance located all around the skull. Fluoroantimonic acid was a highly corrosive acid. It could burn through skin in a matter of minutes. It reacted with the water in your blood to produce higher corrosive results. A head submerged in this would have no chance. All skin would be burned off in a matter of minutes. The killer had been smart. He had to have a background in chemistry. Bones could withstand more contact with the acid but would eventually break down. The killer had dropped it in for the right amount of time and produced a solution to break down the acid. Allowing the skull to be anatomically correct but leaving no trace behind.

That led to the question as to why the killer didn't just destroy all the evidence? What was the purpose in placing the skull for the world to see? Fiona would be just another missing person if he would have done that. The police would have no inkling of foul play. Instead he had placed it in a manner that would easily be found. What was he thinking?

Cain knew the perpetrator was smart. He would just have to be smarter to catch him. He could not go on his streak for long without leaving a clue somewhere. Cain just hoped that he would catch a break, and soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Nov 15

2:39 am

He couldn't bring himself to kill her.

It was not that he didn't want to, he just didn't want to let this one go. He was having too much fun with her. Her eyes had lost all the luster of life. She only screamed when he cut her. They always screamed when he cut them.

Edward enjoyed his little playmates. The way each one was different. They all screamed, cried, and begged differently. Some begged for their life, others quickly begged for death. This one wanted death and he was not sure she deserved it. He enjoyed his little experiments.

Where did it start? The need for flesh, the need for blood? He had begun his experiments at six years old. His mother had a dog. An annoying yippy mongrel that seemed to hate him. It had barked at him and chewed at his ankles. He had hated that dog. His mother had went out to bingo one night and left him all alone. It after all was not his fault.

The dog would not stop barking. It stood in the corner jumping with each yipping noise it made. It started to make his head hurt. He had simply wanted it to stop, but Edward did not stop. He grabbed the dogs by the leg and beat it into the floor. Over and over again, until the stupid dog didn't make a sound. He had never felt more alive in his life.

He had taken the dog's body out into the yard and buried it. He cleaned the bloody mess as best as he could. But what would he tell his mother? She loved that dog more than she had ever loved him. He decided that a little pain was better than ignorance. He would receive pain either way.

His mother came home to the back door wide open. She had beat him within an inch of his life and tossed him down the basement steps. He had stayed down there in the dark for three days before he was so weak that he decided to crawl out. His mother glared at him but did not say anything. Edward did not forget the lesson. Sometimes a little pain was worth it. His mother never got another dog.

After that, Edward started finding animals around the neighborhood. It was not hard. Hold your hand out in a nice gesture and the stupid things would come right up to your hand. Didn't they know not to trust?

His mother had caught him because he had made a mistake. He had not expected her to be home. He had caught a cat and brought it home. It was warm and trusting in his arms. He took it straight to his bedroom and shut the door. He had petted the animal to keep it calm. He tied the legs together so it could not move. The cat did not like this. It had started to yowl. He had grabbed its face and squeezed until he heard bones break. The cat made weird crying noises. It would have to do.

He took a pair of his mothers sewing scissors and went to work. He started by cutting off the tail and moving onto the limbs. The cat had died after the first two paws. His mother had come in after the animal was dead. It had struck him by surprise that the big woman had dropped to her knees and started to cry.

Did she really care that much about this mangy animal he had wondered. Did she actually have a heart under all that fat? His mother had become silent after her tears. She got on her knees and came for him. She had beat him and broke his arm. Edward had learned another important lesson. Don't get caught.

Edward had to grow up before he realized that his mother didn't cry for the cat. She didn't cry because her son was sick. She didn't cry for all the animals that went missing in the neighborhood. She was crying for the dog that had disappeared. She know knew what had happened to it. Despite the broken arm and the pain, Edward had went to bed with a smile on his face. It was that night that he realized that giving pain was so much better when you were acknowledged for it.

Edward snapped out of his memories. He looked down at his victim. She was laid on the table. Her blonde hair spilled out around her head. Blood dripped off the table and onto the floor. He had her strapped to the table so she couldn't move. She had passed out a few moments ago from shock. He didn't mind, it gave him some peace while he did his work.

He prepared the saw and began to work.

* * *

Lisa groggily opened her eyes. All she could feel was pain. Intense pain that radiated everywhere. This psycho had done a job on her. He had cut her almost every night. He would leave her alone in the dark after he was done with her. At first she had tried to scream for help but it did no good. No one was going to find her.

A single tear leaked from her eye. She would never see the light of day again. She would never marry and settle down. She was going to die here and she knew it. She just hoped that it would be soon. She could not take this pain anymore. She could not stand this hopelessness she felt. She only wished that her parents would have something to bury. She lifted her head and looked down.

Her naked body lay gleaming under the bright light. Her eyes swam as she tried to focus. The man was sitting next to her watching her. A cry for help welcomed his harsh hands. He did not have any problem with hitting her. He had no problem hurting her. What kind of monster was this?

She groaned as the pain started to intensify. She focused her eyes at last. She looked down at her legs and began to scream.

* * *

Edward watched as his subject began to scream. She struggled in her straps and tried to pull free. Where the hell did she think she was going? She had no legs.


	8. Chapter 8

Nov 29

3:06 am

His fingers carassed her hair. It was brittle and greasy but to him it had never felt so fine. He was sorry to see her go. She had been one of his favorites. Edward had been in the game for a very long time. This was just a new place to begin.

He had originally been from Florida. His mother had been born there. He never had any other family that he had known of. It was easier this way. When he graduated High School with high honors he had the world at his fingertips. He went to school by day and prowled the town by night. When at last his schooling was over he did the last thing he knew to do. He packed all his belongings and was determinded to never return. His mother was the last murder he commited in Florida.

He got jobs in which ever town he happened to come across. He did not stay to long in the same place. He wanted to see what the world had to offer. The following states had no idea what had crawled over their state lines. Each visit left a rash of murders across the counties. The police force was as baffled as they had always been. Edward had gotten away with it.

Like he always would. He knew the finer lessons in life and he knew that in order to be at the top you had to fight your way there. He was prepared to fight until his very last breath.

When he had travled in DuBois, Pa he felt that this was a place to be. The people walked around with careless abandon. They trusted strangers. They would do anything for a pretty smile. They did not guard their life at all. It was easy pickings for a man like him. What is the difference between doing what you love to do or hating your life because you can't? Society would label him a monster but in his eyes he did nothing wrong. Humans slaughtered innocent animals all the time. It was easier eating your hamburger when you did not know the awful slaying that had happened to make it. Nobody every really cared to understand the truth of life.

Life was all about death and blood. Wars had been fought where millions have died. Animals are raised on farms for the sole purpose of feeding the population. If you look into your history books you will see that this is true. Murder has been in our culture since our culture began. What made Edward any different? He sought out the weak because he was strong. He felt no remorse.

His hands ran down her mangled torso. He was extra careful to slowly go over each scabbed line that he had made. She had fought until the very end. Maybe those that beg for death only wish it until it comes upon them. She had begged for death but looking at her body now left no doubt. She had very much wanted to stay alive.

The girl had been through alot. He had to admit that. Her legs were gone, as were her arms, he had made incisions all through out her abdomen and all without any anesthetic. Her blood had pooled and congested underneath the table. He would have to clean all this up before he found another to take her place.

Suddenly the room seemed to close around him. His last efforts were to close the victims eyelids before he left the room. He could not stand the sight of her accusing eyes. His steps were heavy as he climbed the steps. He lifted the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the steel door. He opened the door and shut it behind him.

He went to his sink and began the task of washing all the blood off his hands and forearms. He then added powder to the water to make sure that the blood would never be able to be detected. He walked back to the steel door and hit a hidden switch. The wall came down and the door disappeared. No one would be able to know that there was a room there because he was the one that had built it.

He went into his expansive living room and sat on the couch. He turned the tv on to watch the news. He always found great amusement in the police officers attempt to find clues. It wasn't until they started showing photo's that Edward got happier. The girl that was laying on the slab downstairs was here on his screen. Her blonde hair and smile not matching with his mental images of her. Her name had been Lisa. Why hadn't he remembered that?

He turned the tv off and got off the couch. He walked to his windows and stared out into the night sky. He could see a million stars from his window. He never did like looking up. It made him feel miniscule compared to everything.

He felt this void inside his chest. Now that his play thing was gone, who did he have? He had to clean up and dispose and then he could then go find someone. He did not want to wait that long. His victims were nothing to him. Yet they did play a part in his life. He liked having them there. He liked being reminded of how powerless they were. He liked having them where no one would ever find them again.

Yet now he was alone. Alone as he had always been. He couldn't stop the memories from coming forward. He had been a child. His mother would not hold him. He had cried for hours in his crib until his lungs hurt. She had still left him there. She did not care about her son. Another memory came and swept him into the past.

He was just four years old. He had a neighbor named Jon who always tried to get him to play. Edward did not know how to play. Jon had a birthday party that week and from his little bedroom window Edward could see it all. Jon had a bouncy house, a clown, and cake. Edward had never had cake before. And then came all the presents. Jon had parents, friends, grandparents, so he had a ton of presents. He watched as Jon smiled as he opened each present.

Edward had never had presents. He had never even celebrated his birthday. His mother never gave him anything. Christmas was the same. His mother would leave the house and never take him with her. It was many years before the neighbors even knew she had a son. She would leave him for many long hours at a time. Edward did not even know how to feed himself. He would crawl on chairs to reach the pantry. The hard metal cans did not break under his teeth. The only thing he could get was the cereal.

He would sit in the corner and eat fruit loops while tears streamed down his face. He did not understand. He was too young to understand. He hated Jon. He hated that Jon had presents. That Jon had parents who cared about him. Because from a very early age Edward knew that no one loved him. No one would ever love him.

Edward then went onto school because his mother had too send him. He wore shirts that the salvation army had given his mother. His mother did not spend any money on him. He wore hand me downs. His shoes were taped from the uppers. He had cloth sack that he used for his papers. One lucky day he had been walking home from school and seen things out by the road for the garbage truck. He had sifted through it to find a dented and old lunchbox.

It was his most favorite item. It had Scooby Doo on the front. Though at that time, he didn't know who Scooby even was. His mother would not let him watch tv. It still was special to him. It didn't take long for the school bully to try and take it from him. It was the first time that he had stuck up for himself. He had attacked the bully with such ferocity that they had actually sent him home. His mother in her cruelty had beat him and had taken the lunchbox away from him. He learned to never let anyone know where he kept his special items.

Each year that passed only brought the same things. His mother abused him in anyway that she could. She would order pizza and make him watch her eat it. He was malnourished and mistreated. It only seemed to intesify his hatred.

Edward had a small room behind the pantry. There was a small window and a dimly lit bulb. It held no bed, no dresser, no personal items. Edward had never had a toy. He did not know how to play. He did not know how to do anything but sit in silence. He would grab his raggedy blanket and sit in the corner. He would stare at the wall until he fell asleep. The only thing keeping him company was his thoughts. Each night his thoughts would get worse.

Each night his thoughts would become darker and darker. Until the only thing that Edward knew was the dark. Until one night, the only thing left was the darkness creeping through his soul. He felt nothing. He was nothing. And from that day, that was how it had always been.

Edward snapped back to the present. He ran his fingers through his bronze hair and sighed. He walked out of his elaborate living room and up the stairs. He opened the door to his room and stepped inside. Just like from his childhood, his room was bare. He went to the corner and slumped against the wall. He grabbed the blanket and covered himself. He fixed his green eyes on the far wall and drifted into his thoughts. Eventually his thoughts consumed him and he drifted into his nightmares. Edward did not know the different between nightmares and real life. It all felt the same to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nov 26**

 **9:53 pm**

Bella sat once again in front of her tv. Her eyes were glued to the screen. A reporter was speaking in a calm voice but what she said was not calm at all.

"Another girl has been reported missing, Lisa Mahone age twenty-eight. She was last seen at North side bar October 31st. Anyone with any information is to contact Sandy Township police department. We are also advised to address the public. There is no sign that this is indeed a serial killer. We are asked to remind civilians to be safe and lock your doors. We will keep you updated with any new information when we receive it."

Bella switched off the tv. Another girl was missing, two in only a few months. A serial killer was someone who murdered for a reason. It was unlike a spree murder or a mass murder. Serial killers worked on a different basis. There was always a murder and than a cool down period. If this was indeed a serial killer, he was moving at a fast pace.

A lot of people had misconceptions of a murderer. Usually murder was done for a few reasons, lust, power, or greed. Murder and serial murder are two different kinds of murder. Shooting someone during self defense is murder but it ruled by survival. Killing someone for their pretty blonde hair is a murder of passion. They say that in your lifetime you at least have walked by one serial killer. That is one moment in time where you life could have been snuffed out completely. Its a scary thing to think about.

What drives someone to take another persons life? We all have heard stories of the jealous husband who shoots his cheating wife, while tragic it also makes sense. But what of the others? Where there is no sense of right or wrong. Where the intention is not present. Where there is no logic and no understanding? How do you comprehend something that is within itself incomprehensible? It is like trying to hold onto a shadow. It simply cannot be done.

Bella was a normal average person. She went to work and went home. She lived a quiet life in a small town. How was something like this even possible? It did not make sense. It was the way of the docile. They say that humans are either one or two things. They are either the sheep or the wolf. Most humans fall into the sheep category. We live our life content. We pay our taxes and greet our neighbors. We have children and die at a reasonable age. But what of the wolves? How do they survive in a world that doesn't permit their oddities? Sooner or later, they all get caught. Sooner or later the wolf is slain.

Bella did not like to think about the whole idea of man lurking in the shadows preying on innocent woman. It did not make sense to her. She was not the type of person who thought of such things. She was a sweet and gentle person. The whole idea of taking someones life away from them was simply horrible to her. As it is for most people. She didn't want to believe that someone was preying on these people. She couldn't believe it.

Bella got up from the couch and went over to her kitchen table. She picked up her cell phone and checked the messages. She had two in her inbox. She slid her finger over the unlock screen and checked the messages. They were both from Sam.

 _Hey where r u?_

 _Bells? R u coming out or what?_

Bella sighed and typed back, _I guess let me get ready._

Sam wanted her to go to the White Owl tonight. She had been talking about it at work all day. Bella was not one for the whole bar scene. But she had promised Sam that she would go out tonight. She owed it to her as a good friend to do this. Bella resolved to only be out for a few hours and then return home. She didn't want to stay out too long, not with the murders happening so close to town.

Bella showered and found something simple to wear. She was not going out to impress any man. She brushed her hair and applied a little make up and left the house. She hopped into her Dodge Neon and tried sing along with the radio as she went down the road. The White Owl was not too far from where she lived so it wasn't a long drive. She parked in the crowded parking spot. She stepped out, straightened her shirt, and walked to the entrance.

The music was loud and the air was hot. Bella instantly felt claustrophobic. Many bodies were packed into the small space. Apparently even the dismal news did not deter anyone from going out and having a good time. Bella made her way through all the arms waving to the music. She spotted Sam at the back table.

"Bella! It's so great for you to finally get here. I've only been trying for an hour or two." Sam said smiling.

"Well i told you i'd be here and so i am." i replied.

Sam was standing with a pretty brunette girl. Sam introduced her as Alice. She was slim and delicate of frame. She also was uncommonly pretty.

"I'll go get you a drink Bells." Sam said. She left me with Alice.

"So.." i said pleasantly.

Alice flashed a smile, "I've heard so much about you. It's a shame you don't come out often or i would have met you earlier."

"Yeah i'm not much for the whole drinking til i pass out thing."

Alice laughed, "Well i'm glad you came out tonight. Were going to have some fun!"

Alice spoke the truth. Sam came back with the drinks and the girls danced for a long time. When at last the present song ended the girls went back to their table.

"Oh my..." Alice said. Her voice had lowered seductively. Sam turned to see what she was staring at. I took another drink of my margarita.

"Whooaa... Who is that?" Sam exclaimed to us.

"I don't know. I have never seen him in here before but by god he is fine." Alice said.

Bella turned her head to see what all the fuss was about. A man was walking through the cigarette smoke. His bronze hair and vibrant green eyes stood out in the gloom. Bella couldn't help herself, her mouth dropped open. This man was handsome. And not the usual handsome, like the fell from heaven handsome. If he wasn't an angel then he was pretty damn close. Bella's breath hitched in her throat.

He walked with a smooth gait. Bella could see most of the woman in the bar turning there head to watch him walk by. They didn't have to see him to feel his presence. He commanded an air about him that stood out. He glided through the bodies as if he was walking on air. When his eyes lifted and he caught her gaze she forgot how to breath. She could see things in his eyes. Dark things but also a hunger. A hunger for what? She couldn't tell. His eyes were seductive. They drew her in and she wanted to stay there. He lifted his mouth into a smile and she had to look away.

She dropped her eyes to the drink in her hand. She couldn't believe she hadn't dropped it. That man was definitely something out of this world. Sam and Alice continued to watch him as he walked away.

"The things i'd do to that man..." Alice whispered.

"You and me both." Sam replied.

Bella didn't say a word. When at last the mystery man disappeared into the throng Sam turned to Bella.

"Come on, you can't say that man wasn't hotter than the fucking sun."

"He's handsome." she said softly.

"Your crazy Bells, that man was the hottest thing to ever walk into this place. I wonder who he is." Alice said still squinting into the crowd to spot the mystery man.

"I hope he walks by again." Sam said.

Bella took another sip of her drink and tried to calm her beating heart. Men like that make even the good girls go bad. It was a sin just looking at him.

* * *

Edward's heart had stopped in his chest. He could feel the blood pumping hard inside his heart. He couldn't get the girl out of his mind. She was so sweet so innocent. He could see it all in her brown eyes. She reeked of innocence. She was beautiful but she also did not look at him the way the other woman did. He could smell the pheromones that were being thrown at him with every step. He knew he was attractive. Most of the world's most beautiful things were deadly, including himself.

He sat down at the end of the bar and tried to spot the girl between all the bodies. Woman around him were trying to flash him welcoming smiles. He ignored them. He wanted to see the girl with the trusting eyes. He could sense something about her. Something that most woman lacked. What should he do? He couldn't ignore the impulse to go talk to her. He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to watch the pulse in her neck throb. He wanted to watch as she reacted to his presence. He knew he was a predator. He wanted to watch as her body unconsciously discovered that. He wanted to see how she reacted to him. It was almost enough to make him lose his mind.

When the small brunette girl that was with her came up to him, he was not surprised. He had barely registered this girl. He could smell her lust from a mile away. He knew what she wanted from him. He smiled as she stopped in front of him.

"Hey i haven't seen you here before." she said confidently.

"I am new here and sadly don't have many friends to go out with." he said trying to hint at something.

The girl seemed to take the hint. "Well you can come sit with me and my girls if you want. Though i kinda hoped-"

He cut her off. "I would love that."

He could see the split second taken back expression on her face. She had hoped for a close encounter with him. Think again, he had his eyes on a bigger prize.

"My name's Alice by the way." she said.

"Edward." he replied.

The girl smiled and grabbed his hand. He let her touch him even though it filled him with disgust. Alice led him through the bodies until he could see her. She was staring down into her drink. He could see the rigidity of her shoulders. Alice had told them of her plan. He could see it in the blondes face as she smiled brightly as Alice led him over. He smiled his award winning smile.

"Sam, Bella, this is Edward. He's new to the area." Alice said.

Bella. That was her name. It had a nice ring to it. Sam still had that smile on her lips. He wished he could smack it right off her. Bella was shy, he could tell. She didn't want to look at him. He found it strangely attractive. He was used to being admired everywhere he went. Why was she not responding to him? He needed to understand this beautiful creature.

He sat down beside her. He could feel the warmth of her body near his. It was driving him insane. He wanted her. He could feel the tension in his muscles as he forced himself to act natural. The two other girls were eating him with their eyes. He decided to try and get Bella to relax by acting calm towards her. He didn't want to scare her away.

"What do you do Edward?" Sam asked. Her hands extended on the table. He could feel her desire.

"I work in the medical field." he replied. He saw their eyes widen in interest. They saw money in his response. He had money just not from normal work.

"Me and Bella are in the medical field ourselves. Though only as CNA's." Sam said.

He was learning information without even talking to Bella herself. He could see out of the corner of his eyes that she was still trying not to look at him. It only made him want her more. He decided to try and get her to look at him. He wanted to plant the desire within her himself. He wanted her to remember him and think about him. Maybe she would go home and fantasize about him. The thought made his pulse rise.

He turned slightly in his chair. "Do you like working as a CNA?" he asked pleasantly. His voice was low and melodic. He could see the hairs on her neck rising. She turned to him and he had to resist the urge to kiss her. He wanted to consume her. He wanted her so much. It was unlike him. He was used to feeling empty. This girl was making him feel things that he didn't know he had inside him. It was unsettling but also...delicious.

"Yes, i like helping people." she said softly. He watched as her lips moved over the syllables. She lowered her beautiful eyes as she finished her sentence. He had to get out of there. If he stayed any longer he would do something he regretted.

"Sorry ladies, i have to excuse myself. I hope to see you again." he said to the group. But he could see the crestfallen looks on the other two girls faces. He could tell they understood his intended meaning. He only wanted to see Bella again. He needed fresh air. He looked at her once more before he left. He needed to get out of there.

What was wrong with him? He never let his composure slip like it had. He usually had a tight grip on his feelings. There was just something about that girl that drove him to his most primal instincts. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his and only his. Call it instinct or fate, this was meant to be. She was meant for him. He could sense the way she was underneath the facade. She wasn't a wolf he could sense that, but she also wasn't a basic sheep. There was more there then she let others see. He wanted to see what she had hidden.

He couldn't control his breathing. His breaths came ragged in his chest. He jogged to his car and threw himself inside. He put his forehead on the wheel and tried to calm himself. The emotions swirling inside him was making it hard to think. He wanted her. He had to have her. She was the one. She was his next victim. There was something in her face that spoke to him. The demons inside him wanted to caress her. They wanted to consume her. He could not deny them what they wanted.

Edward slowed his breathing and waited. He focused on the door to the bar and waited. When at last he saw her leave the bar. His grip tightened on the steering wheel. He could literally feel her flesh beneath his hands. She got into her car and pulled into the street. Edward smiled and started his car. The hunt had begun.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for the wait. Thing's are starting to get interesting ;D stay tuned for more and please feel free to let me know if you guy's are enjoying the story so far and any thought's about the story is welcome. I love reading the reviews and taking your guy's thoughts into account. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Nov 27

2:23 A.M

Bella entered her house and threw her keys on the table. She was glad to be home. The few drinks she had made her head spin a little. She was not used to drinking and in her own opinion it was a waste of time. The night had been fun but she had better things to do with her time. She went to her bedroom and took off her clothes. She slipped into a tank top and a pair of shorts. She went back to the living room and turned the TV on. Nothing like some cartoons to help one fall asleep.

Bella's eyelids were starting to drop when she felt something. Call it intuition, or instinct but she felt like she was being watched. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around the darkly lit room. The TV was casting shadows over all the furniture. It was an eerie thing to experience so close to sleep. She reached over and turned on the lamp. The pale light illuminated the room. She looked around but could see nothing out of the ordinary. Was she thinking crazy thoughts? Was the panic of the missing woman getting to her?

Bella decided that she was just getting worked up over nothing. She had felt a chilly feeling but only for a second. Surely there was nothing for her to worry about. She was safe inside her home. Bella leaned back onto the couch and turned the volume up on the screen. She left the light on. It helped ease any feelings of anxiety. Pretty soon she fell asleep to the sounds of the TV.

 _Creak._

Bella's eyes fluttered underneath her lids.

 _Creak. Click._

 _Thud._

Bella jerked awake. Her heart pounding inside her chest. She whipped her head from side to side. Had she heard something or was it all in her dreams? She felt panic start to rise inside her chest. A part of her was screaming at her to relax, that the house sometimes creaks at night. That there was no reason to be afraid, she was fine. Yet another deeper darker part of her was saying that was all lies. She certainly didn't feel safe. She felt dread deep in her stomach.

They say that people can sense things. Call it a sixth sense if you will. That even when your sleeping your mind is still aware of things around you. Have you ever jerked yourself awake looking around for something you knew was there just a second ago? What about when your sleeping alone and wake up for no reason? When the air around you chills and you can't understand the reason why? Call it premonition or precognitive ability, we all have that radar to us that picks up things that we might have no idea what it even is. Bella was feeling that at this moment. Something was telling her that things were not right. She could feel it deep in her stomach. Her hands were clenched to her thighs.

The TV was casting its glow around the room. The room didn't seem right to Bella. Everything was crystallized and clear. She had just woken out of a deep sleep, she should be groggy not fully aware. She got up from the couch and walked slowly towards the kitchen. She flicked on the light and everything seemed normal. She walked into the hallway towards the front door. Her cell phone laying abandoned on the kitchen counter.

She checked the front door, it was locked. She had locked it, hadn't she? She couldn't remember if she had but it was locked now. She ran a hand through her hair and turned to go upstairs. Maybe she just needed a nice shower and more sleep. The stairs creaked only once at the top step. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water. It hissed as the water came up from the pipes. She took her clothes off and stepped into the water.

The water ran down her back in a warm trail. Her heart was now beating normal. She just had let herself get all worked up over nothing. No more late night cartoons for her. Her head was slightly throbbing from the few drinks she had earlier. She had to leave for work early in the morning. She needed to relax and get back to bed. The shampoo bottle was slippery in her hands. She squirted some in her hand and began washing her hair.

Bella paused, unease started creeping up inside her. Chills were forming on her skin even with the hot water running down her body. She dunked her head in the water and washed away the soap from her eyes. She yanked the curtain aside with a sudden panic.

The bathroom was empty.

Bella's heart was heaving. Her adrenaline was rushing through her body. Why was she freaking out like this. There was no one here. Her doors were locked and she was fine. Why was she so freaked out all of a sudden? She quickly finished her shower and stepped out. The water dripping onto the tile floor. She wrapped the towel around her body and stepped out into the hall. The light from the bathroom leaving just a small trail of light. The light switch for the hallway was down by the stairs. Hadn't she turned that on when she came up?

Bella used her hands to guide her as she walked down the dark hallway. Her breath coming out in short pants. She was sure she had turned the light on. She was sure that she had. How had it turned off? Her hand glided across the wall with every careful step. Something was not right here.

She screamed as something touched her leg. She dove forward the last few inches to flick the switch. The dim bulb cast light all around her. Bella started to laugh. Her leg had brushed the little table she had in the hall. In the darkness the table had seemed like a creature from those horror movies. Bella felt silly. She had allowed her paranoia to get the best of her. She leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. This night was just an awful one. She couldn't understand how she could feel this deep and irrational fear. She was fine.

Bella went to her bedroom. She opened the door slowly and stepped aside. Still in a incredulous emotion for overreacting over the table in the hall. She turned to shut the door when the hand came up and grabbed her by the throat.

* * *

Edward pulled up across the street from her house. He watched as she walked into her house. The windows at the front allowed him to watch her walk into the living room. He got out of his car and walked calmly up to the residence. The neighborhood was dark and everyone was asleep. Perfect.

He watched her sit down on the couch and turn the TV on. He watched her relax. What was he going to do? This was unlike him. He usually took the time to think about his plans. She was something else. He did not have the time to rationally think of a plan for this victim. He needed to have her tonight. He could not stomach the thought of going home alone. Sure, he could have grabbed some whore from the bar but he didn't want them. When he had seen Bella his whole world had stopped. His heart had clenched in his chest with a passion he knew nothing about. What was this infernal creature and what was she doing to him?

She closed her eyes and laid back. Was she asleep? Her chest indicated that she was still awake. She was breathing slow but not regular. He could feel that she wasn't truly asleep. When she jerked up and looked around he knew he had been right. She could sense something, or someone. She was smarter than most, but not smart enough. He waited patiently for her to realize there was nothing there. After a little bit she began to relax again after ascertaining there was no threat.

When Bella's eyes had closed and her chest moved in repetition, Edward made his move. He crept to the front door and checked the lock. She had left it unlocked. Didn't she understand how stupid that was? He opened the door slowly and slowly walked towards the living room. She was sleeping so peaceful on the couch. He walked over to her prone body and extended a hand towards her. He softly touched her face. Her face was so angelic when she was completely asleep. He allowed only a few moments of gazing at her before he left her there.

He walked up the stairs carefully. He did not want to wake her before he was ready. At the last step the stair creaked. He stopped in his tracks and listened. He heard her gasp as she was jerked awake. He had startled her awake. He stepped off the step and went into the room directly to his right. It was her bedroom. Perfect.

He listened as she walked through the house. He heard her light footsteps as she traveled through the house. His breathing got slower as he concentrated on his surroundings. He loved hearing the fear in her breathing. He could sense she was scared. He loved this feeling. He loved the hunt.

She came up the stairs and Edward held his breath. She flicked the light for the hall and walked down the hallway. He watched her as she walked away from him. His gut clenching in anticipation. She entered the room at the far end. He could hear her turning on the water. Edward was struck with lust. He wanted to join her in there. He wanted to grab her by the throat and slam her against the wall. Taste her fear on her lips. Feel her body try to pull away from him. He wanted to make her understand that he had all the power and she was his to do what he wanted with. He could feel himself getting aroused.

What was different between her and the other girls? He got aroused, he was a man after all, but he never encountered this. He wanted her in more ways then just sex. He wanted to own her and some part of him wanted to make her hurt. He wanted to make her feel pain. He wanted to show her that he hurt her because... because...

That was all he knew. Pain was how he lived his life. He wanted her to accept his pain and relish in it. He wanted her to want his pain. It was all about control after all. This was his pet and he wanted to make her understand to the very core. Inside his mind he was in chaos. To the outside world, he was insane. He was insane and he loved it. Sometimes his demons whispered into his ears and they told him beautifully delicious things. Other times they wouldn't shut up and it made him lose sense of himself and his control. It was a constant battle and each war left scars on his psyche that would never go away.

He needed her like the breath inside his lungs. He did not know why he needed her, he just knew that he had to have her. He would kill anyone who got in his way. She was his and that was the end of it. He wanted to embrace her and pull her inside himself. He wanted to consume every part of her and make her his creation.

Edward let out one deep breath and regained his composure. This woman was toxic to him. He couldn't think straight with her so close yet so far away. He waited til he heard her enter the shower. He exited the room, flicked the light off, and walked softly to the bathroom door. He leaned against the wall and breathed in the scent of her shampoo that was floating out into the hall. He turned his head and just listened to the water dropping onto the shower floor. He was shrouded in darkness. The only light coming from the bathroom. He dared to peer once into the room.

He could make out the shape of her body through the shower curtain. His hands clenched at his sides. It was almost too much to bare. He loved this game he was playing. He loved the anticipation and the escalating fear but this girl was proving to be too much for him. He leaned back against the wall and tried to remain calm. He smiled softly to himself. She would be his soon enough.

He walked back to her room. The bed was beside the door. Her clothes were thrown to the floor. He picked up her shirt and brought it to his nose. He could still smell her perfume on the fabric. He inhaled and let out a small groan. This was purely torture. There was a sliding door closet behind the door. Edward opened the door and stepped into the dark closet. He closed his eyes and let out one last smile.

She was his, even if she didn't know it yet.

He waited there in the dark. It was the most beautiful noise in the world when he heard the water being turned off. His eyes snapped open and he thought one last thing.

 _Come to me, Bella. Let me have you._

* * *

 ** _Authors note:_**

 ** _I'm amazed at the level of curiosity for this story. I have been away for a little while and those that know me, they know i come back in full force. I'm working on bringing more to this so stay tuned and enjoy the ride. Thanks for reading._**

 ** _What's in store for Bella next?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:**

 **This chapter is a bit sensitive in its content. This is a M rating fanfic and its intended for mature audiences. Though i believe that everyone who has gotten this far knows that by now, lol. I still feel its best to say that you read further at your own risk. Things are going to get darker and more messed up from here on out.**

 **With that said, i also wanted to address something someone said to me in a review. There are main characters directly from Twilight that i use. Some others such as Detective Cain, etc. are also based off of characters from the original books. I Just felt like in a modern day story that those names were a little out dated. You can assume characters as you wish. Though their personality traits might be a little different.**

 **Thanks for reading and stay tuned :D**

* * *

Nov 27

4:06 A.M.

Edward looked at her body lying on the slim mattress. Her hair cascaded around her slim face. He could still feel her pressed up against him. When he had snaked his hand around her throat her body had reacted to him. He could smell her fear as she tried to get away from him. Bella was a small framed woman, she had no chance. He held her close. His hand tight around her throat. She had thrashed wildly as they all did. Eventually she weakened and he held her up in his arms. He had caused her to pass out by lack of oxygen.

Edward had then laid her on her bed. He took the towel slowly away from her body. When she was thrashing around she had held firm to the flimsy cloth. He remained calm as her nude body was presented before him. He opened her dresser and found a tank top and a pair of shorts. He dressed her tenderly. His hands lingering on her skin as long as he dared. When she was dressed he picked her up in his arms. In some ironic way, he looked like a hero holding a damsel in his arms. It would make great cover art for some fantasy story. This was however as far from the truth as it could get. Edward was no hero.

He then exited her house with her body pressed close against him. He checked the streets for any sign of activity. They were all alone. He took her to his car and slid her into the back seat. He got into the driver side and started the car. He drove slowly out onto the street and headed for home. His mind was a mess of activity. He had her! She was his! It was almost too much to think about the possibilities that were now possible. Once he found his victim they never were seen again. He didn't know what exactly he had planned for her. He only knew for sure that he wanted her in a way that he had never wanted anyone before. The girls before had been just play things. They had meant little to nothing to him. His voices in his head had whispered to him and he had obeyed. They demanded satisfaction. Edward wasn't sure he wanted them to have this one.

He glanced into his rear view mirror and had to resist the urge to pull over and touch her. He wanted desperately to feel her skin, to kiss her skin, to taste her skin. He shook his head and cleared the thought away. He had more than enough time to do all those things. He had forever to play with her. She was never going to escape him now.

Edward pulled into his driveway and parked the car. He pulled Bella into his arms and went to his front door. He unlocked it and stepped inside. Bella was still against him. Her breath coming out smooth and slow. He locked the door behind him with one hand. He walked across the foyer and into the back room. This was his office. It was a facade for anyone who dared enter his home. Thought that had never happened before. He went to the book case and slipped the lever on the side. He grabbed the edges and pulled. The wooden case opened and he stepped down into the darkness.

He flicked on the bright fluorescent lights. His playroom was awash in light. His cutting table was off to the left. His tools were hidden in the work station beside it. To the right was his personal play area. A cube like structure that branched off from the operating table. It held a thin mattress as well as other small things. This was where he brought his most favorite pets. He laid Bella softly down on the bed and covered her with the red blanket he kept down there. It got cold down here underneath the dirt. He clasped her ankle inside the cuff that was chained to the wall. She was going no where.

Edward sat beside her. He trailed his fingers across her face and down the contours of her neck. The sight of her pulse throbbing made his body temperature rise. When he put his fingers on her artery it was enough to provoke a small moan from his lips. He traveled down her neck to her chest. His hands lightly trailed over her chest and down her navel. His hands stopped at the hem of her shorts. He dared not go any further. He did not want to do something he later regretted. His demons were screaming at him. They wanted things that Edward did not want to do, not just yet anyway.

 _Hurt her. Kill her._

 _Rip the skin from her bones._

 _Taste her flesh. Taste her sweat._

 _Rip her clothes off._

 _Open her legs. Take. Her._

Edward stumbled back from the bed. His breaths coming out harsh and fast to his ears. He took his eyes away from her. He had too. If he dared keep his eyes on her he would lose control. He stood up and put his back to her. His hands went to his hair and he pulled, trying to escape from his thoughts. By putting pain into another part of his body he was able to push his thoughts away. When he calmed his thoughts he let out a sigh. Sometimes it was so hard to remain in control. Especially when it concerned something so precious like Bella.

When Edward was younger he had no interest in woman. They were just like everyone else, useless. His mother was a woman and he hated her. He did not have a discrepancy between men and women. They were all the same to him. Women were just more, interesting. He had tried with a man once. He had encountered a truck driver on his way across the states. He was a small hairy man with a name that didn't matter. Edward had struck him across the face and had taken him to his hotel room. The effects were not the same. The power thrill was there, but the full effects were diminished. He was not attracted to men in the slightest. The way they begged made him sick. When they cried it made him sicker. Women were the perfect creations for his needs.

His first interest had occurred when he was just shy of fifteen. There was a girl from his neighborhood that had caught his eye. A small innocent girl they called Rose. Her hair was a beautiful shade of blonde. She had not judged Edward as the rest of the kids had. She used to say hello to him every time she seen him. He had never encountered a girl like that. She did not care what he said, or the clothes he wore. She was innocent in all the ways of the world. Edward wanted her.

He managed to persuade her to take a walk with him. He took her into the woods that were on the outskirts of his home town. Once there he started his game. He had grabbed her. She was only eleven at the time. He had put his small hands around her throat and kissed her. She had thrashed around and tried to get away from him. It had made him angry. He had slapped her across the face. Rose had lifted one hand to her reddening face. A look of surprise across her face. Edward could feel himself getting aroused.

Rose had tried to run from him. He had given her a ten second head start before he chased her down. He body slammed her into the grass. She had tried to scream, so he put one hand over her mouth. His other hand he slid into the waistband of her waistband and he pulled the pants down. Her underwear had little pink roses on them. She continued to thrash and wiggle underneath him. He pulled her underwear down to reveal what was underneath. He had never seen a girls body before. He knew enough by the videos he found off the internet to know what to do. He pulled everything off and unbuttoned his jeans.

His erection sprung forward as he positioned himself between her legs. He thrust forward into the small crevice until he found an opening. He could feel the tears from the girl run down onto his hand as he held her down. He pushed harder until he entered her. The sweet wet nothing brought forward bliss which he had never known. His hips were now pressed directly onto hers. He slid himself out and pushed forward, again and again. When he could feel a direct pressure in his groin, his hand slid from her mouth. Rose cried openly underneath him. He thrust himself harder and faster into her. He could feel something coming. Rose was making too much noise.

Edward took both his hands and clamped them around her throat. He squeezed hard as his orgasm was coming forward. He watched Rose as the life was slowly draining from her eyes. At that delicious sight, he erupted inside her. His buttocks clenched as the sensation was flowing through his body. He collapsed forward onto the girls lifeless body. He lay there for some time just running his hands through her hair. When at last he climbed off of her, her body was cold. He pulled his pants up and went on home.

That first altercation had led to many altercations. He had a thirst for blood as well as a thirst for women. He killed men if there was a insatiable need but he preferred women. They allowed him to fulfill his blood lust as well as his sexual lust if that was present. He did not rape all the girls, only those that were special to him. Women revolted him just as much as any person. Edward hated every creature on this planet. Yet sometimes, his disgust was quieted by his other needs. Edward was a man of needs.

Edward snapped back to the present. He turned back to Bella and watched her as her breaths became uneven. She was about to wake up. He went over to the entry door and snapped the lights off. He did not want her to see his face just yet. He turned the high power lamp for his procedures on. He made sure the light was pointed directly towards her. The shadows would hide his face. He dragged a stool over to the play room and sat in front of the light. He waited for her to wake.

When her arm started to twitch, he knew she was close. She cried out a little as she became aware of her surroundings. His pulse was rising with anticipation. He waited for her to fully become awake before he spoke. He wanted to hear the hysteria that was sure to come.

Bella leaned up from the mattress and put her hand to her throat. Edward could see the marks he had left. That was also a pleasant thing to see. She shook her head as if trying to clear a bad dream. Didn't she know that this nightmare was real? When she tried to move her leg and she caught herself with the chain, he could sense her fear. Her hands went to the clasp and she cried out as she found what held her. Edward leaned forward and waited.

Bella lifted a hand to shield herself from the bright light.

"Hello? Where am I? Is anyone there?" she said timidly. He enjoyed the high pitch to her voice. He could tell she hoped that this was all a bad dream. That in one second or more she would wake up in her bedroom, safe. He was happy to disappoint her.

"Please, I don't know what you want." she said again.

Her vision was coming back to her and he knew she could see his sinister shape. He leaned back and crossed his legs.

"I have what I want." he said softly.

She cried out at the sound of his voice. She had desperately believed that this was some hallucination on her part.

"Please, I don't know what you mean." she cried.

"You will soon enough." he replied.

"What have I done? Why do I deserve this?" she asked.

"Your asking all the wrong questions." he said wickedly.

"What do you plan on doing to me?" she stammered. Her voice was high and thick with emotion. She was bordering on hysteria.

"Whatever that I want. Your in my world now. There is no rhyme or reason here. Simply only what is." he said to her.

Bella started to cry heavily. Edward took that as his time for departure. He wanted her to think down here in the dark. He wanted her to collapse with fear until the fear ate her alive. Until she no longer thought as she once had. Until her old self was stripped away and the person she was meant to be came forth. And then, just maybe, he would see what she could become. Maybe, just maybe, she would be like him.


End file.
